User talk:Noble zero
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Mega Bloks Halo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Noble zero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:30, August 12, 2011 Its fine I'll be moderating the Wiki for now on and will edit pages when needed. Imposter101 09:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC) You can place them by clicking the section at the bottom of the page where it says Add category, also use a spell and grammar checker. Imposter101 16:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Any more bad grammar or spelling in edits will result in a block. Imposter101 14:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I will add the catagories. So just sit back. - 99alextheman99, Founder of the Wiki 20:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Copy and paste it into a spell checker, simple. There are many on the internet. Imposter101 10:07, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Stop making pointless and stupid edits devoid of proper grammar, I will block you if you do it again. Imposter101 11:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I am blocking you for a day for making another pointless page. Imposter101 07:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm blocking you for three days if you create a artical with no pics when it should have them, wait till you have your camera or it will be a month till you can post again. Imposter101 20:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello Mr Noble Zero Since you ask I will tell you first why I blocked you. I have banned you on Halo Mega Bloks Wiki for the following *1: Horrid Grammar *2: Repeated messages where sent to you from me to stop editing pages with ridiculous information *3: Spamming stupid messages on pages talk pages *4: Lack of care for my own warnings *5: You were given numerous warnings, and you ignored them. If you want banned then just ask. Imposter101 16:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't care, your banned and that's the end of that and its against the rules to get points without inserting proper info, and that means little to the wiki. You just posted some half assed message saying that you could not find your camera but wanted points! Also it is your fault you failed English, I should ban you for wasting my time by sending me stupid messages about how you should not be banned. Continue and you will be Noble. (PS) Is it that hard to write 'your' or press the caps button once in a while? Imposter101 19:36, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Noble Zero Its glad to know we have more homophobic kids like you on the internet and have taken the time to read the badly written comments about me, you seem lack any real intellect or intelligence. After carefully reading your pointless and wasteful comments for five minutes and almost laughed my self to near death I've realised that you are of no importance to this site, I'm banning you and will return to the apothecary after my colon went into a random spasm after reading your comment. Best wishes Imposter101. Imposter101 20:24, October 27, 2011 (UTC) *''Best wishes on your next English test ;) '' Your figure looks awesome but the pic is a little blurry. Other wise great job man!